mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Grumba
}} Grumba was an ogre appearing in The World Tree and The Fiery Moon, the fifth and sixth parts of Heroes Chronicles. He was a brutal fighter who acted as Tarnum's second-in-command. Grumba was one of the barbarians who guarded the secret caves where the World Tree was located. One day, a group of necromancers fought their way past his tribe and entered the caves. Shortly afterwards, Tarnum was sent by the Ancestors to protect the World Tree, so he gathered the tribe and led them into the caves. He made Grumba his second-in-command because of his combat prowess, but also because he lacked ambition and was unlikely to challenge him for leadership of the army. Grumba disliked spellcasters, and complained when Tarnum asked the local shamans for information about the World Tree. In his opinion, shamans should be kept at a distance - preferably another land. The necromancers worked with a god named Vorr, who was one of the Ancestors who had gone mad after taking the aspect of a Krewlod war god. The barbarian Followers of Vorr worked with the necromancers to destroy the World Tree, the source of all life. Their worship was making Vorr stronger, so Grumba wanted to kill them all, but Tarnum and his shaman advisor Addar wanted to convince them to stop worshipping Vorr instead. Tarnum sent Grumba and a few soldiers to fetch the Pendant of Total Recall, which could be used to share someone's memories. Tarnum knew that the war god was based on his own mortal life as the Barbarian Tyrant, and hoped that if he showed his memories to King Targor, the leader of the Followers of Vorr, he could convince them all to abandon Vorr. Grumba found the artifact, but had too few soldiers to fight his way back to Tarnum with it, so he sent a messenger asking him to bring his army and collect it himself. With the Pendant, Grumba and Tarnum managed to convince Targor to abandon his worship, and the Mad Ancestor grew weaker and fled. After defeating the necromancers and saving the World Tree, Tarnum and his army followed Vorr. A group of demons attacked them, and Tarnum learned that Vorr had gained some new allies. One day, his men found a wounded familiar outside their camp. The familiar, who was called Skizzik, told them that he was dead, and no longer worked for Vorr. Grumba didn't trust the familiar, and neither did the shaman Wern, but Tarnum wanted to keep the poor little thing around - thought obviously, he wouldn't be trusted with any vital information. They tried to use Skizzik as a guide, but he wasn't very good at it and kept getting them lost, so Tarnum had to keep him close to keep Grumba from killing him. When they reached the The Fiery Moon, the home of the demons, Skizzik had to wipe a tear from his eye as he looked at his old home. Grumba told him it didn't look like much, and the insulted familiar glared at the ogre with his hands on his hips, telling him to "Take that back, ugly!" Tarnum stepped forward to stop Grumba from squashing him, but the ogre just seemed startled and amused that the familiar would dare to stand up to someone who was easily five times his size. After that, he treated Skizzik with a little more respect. Grumba was killed in the battle against Vorr, consumed in a blaze that was hot enough to melt steel. Wern was also slain, but Tarnum and Skizzik survived and eventually defeated the Mad Ancestor. Category:The World Tree characters Category:The Fiery Moon characters